<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crop Circle by fragilecapricornpanic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907706">Crop Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic'>fragilecapricornpanic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misc UA [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Vanya Hargreeves, Canon Compliant, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Humor, Light Angst, Missing Scene, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves Friendship, One Shot, POV Alternating, Season/Series 02, Soft Number Five | The Boy, Soft Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. The missing scenes directly after Five found Vanya in the crop circle, in season 2, episode 3. Humor, reintroductions, misunderstandings, and bonding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misc UA [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crop Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>The subjective POV changes person depending on the paragraph</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was too much for Vanya to cope with. How did her brother even know where she was? She didn’t know the first thing about this kid, nor did she recognise him. “Wh- what’s your name?” </p><p>Well, this should be fun. He could always give her a fake name to lessen the confusion, but she’d find out soon enough. “Five.”</p><p>Surely Vanya heard that wrong, nobody would call their child a number. “Clive?” she followed her younger brother along the roadside, towards a car. Maybe their parents were in there. That would be nice, Vanya wanted to have a mom and dad. She wanted to have somebody. Anybody.</p><p>Of all the things Five had been called in his life, Clive was possibly the worst. That was no mean feat, considering that he’d grown up with six siblings. There was one month where they’d only referred to him as Zitface. They weren’t the most creative children. “<i>Five.</i>” he corrected, making sure to enunciate it as clearly as humanly possible. </p><p>Did Vanya die last night, was this the afterlife? If it was, she didn’t like it. “Like the number?” she joined Five over to the car, and was shocked to find nobody inside of it. How the hell did he get here, did somebody just abandon him? That was terrible.</p><p>“Exactly.” Five nodded, glad to have that misunderstanding cleared up. He opened the passenger door for Vanya, who looked like she was experiencing the end of The Truman Show. That was all very fair, but they didn’t have the time for it. She could put The Truman Show on pause. “We need to go, Vanya. We can’t stay here.” he softly reminded her of the danger that she’d narrowly avoided, gesturing for her to sit down. </p><p>If he was named after a number, why the hell did she have a normal name? A Russian one at that. “Do we- do we have the same parents?” she stuttered, still not getting inside of the mystery car. Vanya couldn’t comprehend how he expected them to leave if she was supposed to be the passenger. </p><p>On one hand, they absolutely did not have the same parents. On the other hand, they definitely did. Five felt conflicted about how to answer this in the most understandable way. “Legally, yes. Biologically, no.” That seemed to make Vanya even more bewildered. “We’re adopted. I’ll explain more once we’re somewhere safer.” Five gestured towards the seat with more urgency, losing his admittedly thin patience. If this were any of his other siblings, he would have already lost it all. </p><p>For some reason, Vanya instinctively felt that this kid was the authority figure in their relationship. She sheepishly nodded and got into the car, having the door closed behind her. Vanya watched Five through the mirrors as he circled around the car, and then terrifyingly proceeded to sit in the driver’s seat. “You’re driving?!” </p><p>There was a limit to how much Five could tell Vanya before she panicked and accidentally blew something up, admitting to being exactly twice her age was likely a step too far. She probably wouldn’t believe that he merely maintained a good skin care routine. “Would you like to drive us, Vanya?” he politely asked, withdrawing his hands from the steering wheel. She frantically nodded before the question had even been finished. This gave him the chance to test something. </p><p>All of a sudden the kid materialized outside the passenger door, like some kind of magic trick. Vanya looked at the empty seat to her side, and then back at Five. Holy shit. He nonchalantly opened the door for her, as if everything was completely normal right now. “What the hell just happened?! Ho- how did you-“ </p><p>“I have an extraordinary ability, like you.” Five pointed over his shoulder to the direction of the crop circle Vanya had created. She stared at him with wide eyes, not seeming to have an ounce of recollection of who Five was. He’d hoped the spatial jump would’ve jogged her memory somewhat. It was definitely unique to him. “You don’t remember?” he stoically uttered, intensifying their eye contact. If she didn’t remember anything, escaping this apocalypse might become a whole lot harder. <i>Please say you remember, Vanya...</i></p><p>“I don’t remember...” she whispered, wishing that she did. Five let out a little sigh and looked to the ground. Although this was all bizarre, Vanya knew that she was cut from the same cloth as Five. Ordinary people couldn’t plow a field with their mind. Without saying a word, she got out of the car to switch seats with Five. She didn’t take her eyes from him as she walked around the car, out of fascination more than fear. “Where’re we going?” Vanya asked once they were ready to hit the road, expecting to be given their home address. It would be amazing to finally find the rest of her family, she’d been worried that nobody loved her.</p><p>“I drove past a diner on the way here, do you know where that is?” Five needed a cup of coffee, or maybe the entire pot. Vanya squinted at Five as if he was some kind of alien, her mouth falling slightly agape. It wasn’t dissimilar to the look that Elliot regularly gave him. He dryly stared back at her, committed to drinking coffee within the next ten minutes. It was up there in his highest priorities right now, alongside ditching the Swedes. “Do you need me to give you directions?”</p><p>This kid had the social skills of someone who’d been isolated for half a century. “I know where it is, but... a diner? You don’t want me to drive you home?” Vanya looked down at the emblem on his uniform, finding it an extremely unusual name for a school. She didn’t recognise it at all. The fact that he was wearing a uniform in itself was peculiar, were they from a wealthy family? “...Or school?”</p><p>“I got the day off, dentist appointment.” Five lied with a forced smile, already loathing being thought of as a child. It was giving him flashbacks to Kenny’s mom at the bowling alley. “We need to go, Vanya. The IKEA mafia might come back.” Five looked Vanya in the eye, and then at the steering wheel, prompting her to begin driving. She silently nodded and turned to face the road, seeming in a daze. It would’ve been preferable for Five to drive, considering the massive shock Vanya had just experienced. However, finding out that he’s 58 would only heighten that emotion.</p><p>Strangely, Vanya felt compelled to do what her younger brother instructed, and began to drive to the diner. Why did it feel like he was in charge here? “How do the Ikea’s know that we’re not supposed to be in 1963?” Vanya was still perplexed by exactly what that statement meant.</p><p>“IKEA isn’t a family, Vanya, they’re a Swedish furniture store.” Five regretted using that reference, things were confusing enough as it was. Out of utter bewilderment, Vanya looked close to accidentally setting her power off. It was making Five nervous. The sooner he got coffee, the better. “I called them that because they’re Swedish, forget I said IKEA.” Five back-pedalled, trying to diffuse the situation. They’d all be screwed if Vanya blew the both of them up right now... it would be ludicrous to be unable to stop the nuclear doomsday because of goddamn IKEA. Luckily, the whole IKEA debacle seemed to have distracted Vanya from the real question: how do the commission know they’re not supposed to be here? That was almost impossible to explain, even if Vanya had had her full memory.</p><p>If Vanya could’ve remembered any of her life, she may just have said that this was the weirdest day of it. Even without that knowledge, she assumed that it had to be... right? Thrown by finding out that IKEA was a furniture store, she pushed it out of her mind. “A really big guy came to... say sorry to me, I think?” she waveringly confessed, guessing that there was some correlation here. She’d been assuming that he was her ex, so this was a relief.</p><p>If Vanya didn’t recognise Luther, the most distinctive person of all time, that didn’t bode well. “That would be our brother, Luther.” Five wasn’t keen to discuss him either, after how he’d handled Vanya in 2019. It would be risky to trigger those emotions. She had to know about their family though, unfortunately. “You have four living brothers, and one sister.” He could explain more once some coffee was in his system, though he was hesitant to go into any real detail.</p><p>Jesus Christ, five siblings?! How could Vanya forget five whole people? The bang to her head must’ve been more intense than they’d thought. She was indescribably excited to be reintroduced to them, especially the sister. Holy shit, she could call somebody her sister. She could <i>be</i> somebody’s sister. “What’s my sister’s name?!” she questioned with a grin, almost forgetting about all of the other weird stuff.</p><p>“...Allison.” Five drawled, taking in that Vanya seemed to genuinely have full blown amnesia. He certainly wasn’t going to be the one to tell her that she’d slit Allison’s throat in revenge for having her life unimaginably altered. He’d leave all of the hard stuff to somebody else, probably Allison herself.</p><p>Allison... that was a pretty name. Vanya already loved Allison, she loved all of them. Even this weird kid who acted uncannily like an adult. It was a shame that Vanya couldn’t remember their childhood, growing up with so many siblings must’ve been fun. Wait... “You said living? Is one of them dead?” she glanced over at Five, who was now sorrowfully frowning. That expression answered the question for him. Shit, one of her siblings was dead...</p><p>They neared the diner, and the kid slapped his knee. The frown was replaced with what was very nearly a smile. “Coffee.” Five remarked before suddenly disappearing from the car in a flash of blue light. He’d shown more positive emotion in that one word than he had since they’d met. She hadn’t even parked yet, the car was still moving. Why were their parents allowing him to consume coffee?</p><p>—</p><p>Trailing behind Five, Vanya couldn’t believe that he’d just hung up on Sissy. She wondered if their parents were neglectful, something had to have caused Five’s lack of manners. It was strangely endearing though, and he seemed to know it too.  Her younger brother paused beside the car, placing his hands behind his back. “May I drive?” Five requested, acting unusually polite. </p><p>“No.” Vanya walked past him and sat herself behind the wheel, choosing to shift the power dynamic. She was in charge now, and he better get used to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to request other missing scenes or just general UA fics</p><p>Has anybody else noticed how frequently Five calls his siblings by their names when he’s talking to them? It’s nearly every sentence sometimes lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>